Condenável
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Aquilo era apenas um desejo errado com a pessoa errada. Um desejo torpe nascido com o tempo. Nascido um do outro." .:Incest. BD:.


**Título**: Condenável

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Mellow Candie _#Agarra ela e num solta nunca mais# _-q

**Ship: **Lucius/Draco

**Gênero:** Gen

**Classificação:** NC-17(M)

**Disclaimer:** Rowling é a dona de tudo junto com a Warner que não é besta.

**Nota:** Essa drabble contém incesto entre pai e filho, consensual. PWP. BD. Chan (?). Se não gosta, tem horror, não se sente bem, tem preconceito, volte daqui mesmo. Depois não venha dizer como eu sou louca. Disso eu já sei. ¬¬'

* * *

Aquilo era apenas um desejo **errado** com a **pessoa errada**.

Um desejo _torpe_ nascido com o tempo. Nascido um do outro.

Uma lascívia profunda e _condenável_.

Draco _gostava_.

Lucius _adorava_.

E assim se seguia...

As mãos de Lucius vagavam por aquela pele fina e alva de alabastro, subiam e desciam pela cintura fina, esguia e nua. Desciam até a barra da calça do pijama, puxando impudicamente para baixo qualquer tecido que separasse a boca do maior daquela pele fina de Draco.

O menor gemia, fechava os olhos, arqueava de desejo, mas não podia se mexer muito. Estava algemado na cabeceira da cama. Os braços abertos deixando aquela tez ainda mais desprotegida do que em qualquer outro momento.

_Draco_ queria. _Draco_ desejava.

E o resto daquele mundo que fosse para o **inferno**.

Lucius o despia com vontade para deixar cada pedacinho albino à mostra. Lambia aqueles mamilos rosados que ficavam escurecidos e durinhos a cada aferrada do maior. Lucius mordia com tanta força que escorriam pequenos filetes de sangue maculando a alvura do próprio filho.

Mas era isso que _Draco_ queria. Era isso que _Draco_ desejava.

O mais novo desejava urgentemente sentir mais dor. Era desesperador, mas excitante de igual forma. Era delicioso sentir aquela língua amoral valsar na pele fina de seu membro adolescente enquanto mãos ousadas vagavam pelas suas coxas o levando aos mais variados abismos que pudessem existir. Mordia o próprio lábio com tanta força que o gosto de sangue se diluía em sua língua que, por sua vez, perpassava seus lábios, umedecendo-os na pretensão de ser possuído ali mesmo. Sem estar preparado.

O desejo torpe era tamanho que não tinha lugar para arrependimentos ou culpas pela traição de ambos para com a família, para com Cissy.

A réplica da tapeçaria no quarto do mais novo presenciava aquela união vil.

Os pulsos de Draco já estavam marcados pelos apertos do metal frio dos braceletes que o prendiam eroticamente naquele leito, mas a dor só o fazia ficar ainda mais aceso. Aquela cobiça aumentou ainda mais quando o seu próprio pai o tomou por completo com a boca. Os movimentos ritmados, às vezes acelerados, ditavam a cadencia do seu quadril. Mãos devassamente grandes seguravam suas nádegas com propriedade enquanto sentia mordidas na ponta do seu pênis. Então a boca foi substituída por uma mão habilidosa e o seu próprio gosto foi sentido em um beijo voraz e animalesco que devorava sua boca e quase arrancava seus lábios.

_Mas aquilo era tão excitante._

O garoto enlaçou a cintura do outro esfregando suas excitações, sentindo que o seu pai queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Lucius, sentindo o que o outro também queria, pegou a sua varinha.

_Com um aceno de varinha_. Suas roupas estavam no chão.

_Com mais __**outro**_ _meneio_. Draco estava totalmente pronto para recebê-lo.

Draco fechava os olhos sentindo aquela invasão gostosa que só parou quando estava por completo em seu interior.

Gemia, arqueava e respirava sôfrego a cada investida veloz dentro si. E ouvia em resposta choramingos quase imperceptíveis, mas roucos, adultos e sedentos por ele e por seu corpo.

Eles se fundiam em **s**_egred_**o**, o que deixava aquilo tudo ainda mais interessante.

Dois _**Malfoys**_ naquela cama. Um desejo torpemente _condenável._

**Fim**.

* * *

**N/A**:

Minha nossa, acho que eu ultimamente **não** estou bem. Eu sempre faço fics bonitinhas e fofas, mas de uns tempos pra cá... o.o... Mas eu quis fazer essa fic porque, de todas as fics que eu li, o lemon é non-con. E eu fiz essa para o mundo slash ficar mais vasto. –q Mas o Draco é do Harry!!!

Eu sei que não tá essas coisas todas, até porque eu sou um pouquinho melhor em fics quase fluffs, mas comentem, sim?

Obrigada Mell, seu beta foi... BETA MESMO!!! Eu já falei, mas eu vou repetir: eu adorei suas notas feitas tão fofamente *-* Nem na N/A você deu descanso! -q

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus.

**N/B:**

Oie! "acena" Mellozinha, sério, não sei por que você acha que a fic não está lá essas coisas. Eu achei a fic muito boa, e amei esse incest totalmente torpe e safo (e consentido!! Aê!) dos dois, huoshuoshuos! Espero ver esses loiros assim mais vezes, hein (Huohuohuoh! Sim, indiretas xD)...

Beijões pra você. E, pessoal, deixem reviews, sim? nn


End file.
